39cluesfandomcom-20200223-history
Rapid Fire
Rapid Fire is a Christmas event when Scholastic releases 7 top secret e-books for seven days starting from December 25, 2011 to December 31, 2011. They are all written by Clifford Riley and are 99¢ each. Scholastic Introduction Seven days, seven stories - one explosive secret. Celebrate the holiday season with The 39 Clues. Beginning on December 25, a different top secret eBook short story will be released daily, leading up to an explosive finale on December 31. Codes hidden in each of the seven stories combine to unlock an exclusive card and medal on the39clues.com. Books 'Rapid Fire 1: Legacy' Time is running out for Grace Cahill as she struggles to make the most important choice of her life—a decision that will shape the future of the Cahill family . . . and the world at large. After spending centuries lurking in the shadows, the Cahills’ enemies—the Vespers—are planning an attack that sends Amy and Dan on a dangerous hunt for The 39 Clues. Coming December 25, 2011 In the story it is revealed that Amy and Dan encountered a Vesper attack 8 months before the Clue Hunt even began. This also happens to occur on Christmas Day, their last one with Grace. It is revealed for the first time that Grace knew Astrid Rosenbloom. The piece of the ten-letter code for this book is: VE. 'Rapid Fire 2: Ignition' Think you know what happened at Grace Cahill’s funeral? Think again. This top secret report reveals what REALLY happened on that fateful day. Follow Ian and Natalie Kabra as they travel to Attleboro and discuss their strategy. Discover what the Holts were doing before they started the fire. And learn shocking information about a special guest none of the Cahills knew about. Coming December 26, 2011 This book reveals the point of view of Ian Kabra, Astrid Rosenbloom, and Hamilton Holt at Grace's funeral. Ian and Natalie seem to have known of the Clue Hunt and have been prepared for it, as have other family members. For the first time, a third family, known as the Guardians, was revealed. This family was determined to get rid of the Vespers. Astrid Rosenbloom was said to be the last Guardian, but as hinted in The Medusa Plot, she could have possibly trained Atticus Rosenbloom in being a Guardian without his knowing. It is also revealed that a Vesper infiltrated Grace's funeral, disguised as a family member known as Cousin Ingrid. However, the Vesper did not accept the first of the 39 clues at the funeral. The real Ingrid was found in a closet, gagged and bonded, by William McIntyre and Astrid Rosenbloom. From Hamilton's point of view, we learn he was already beginning to doubt his father by disobeying commands the day of the funeral. His point of view also reveals how his family burned down Grace's mansion. It is also discovered that Hamilton rescued the Vesper disguised as Cousin Ingrid from the burning fire. "Ingrid" mysteriously disappeared afterwards. The fragment of the ten digit code is: S. 'Rapid Fire 3: Hunted' The Vespers are looking for new recruits and have targeted a few surprising candidates— the Cahill children on the hunt for The 39 Clues. Uncover the Vespers’ chilling plan to monitor the Kabras, the Holts, Jonah, and the Starlings, and learn who they picked as the most promising Vesper . . . and future Cahill traitor. Coming December 27, 2011 During the Clue Hunt, a Vesper agent introduced as the watcher spies on the Cahill family. Her mission: to find which Cahill child shows the most potential to be admitted as a Vesper. The book tells how the watcher sets up challenges for the Starling triplets, Jonah Wizard, Hamilton Holt, and Ian Kabra. She discovers that all have potential, though Sinead and Ned have it to a lesser degree. Her final report shows that if one is to be chosen as a Vesper, it would be Ian Kabra, as it is discovered that he is not afraid to threaten a hostage. The watcher was said to have given her report to Vesper One and her employers, possibly the Council of Six. The fragment of the ten digit code for this book is: PE. 'Rapid Fire 4: Crushed' Ian Kabra has an embarrassing secret. It’s not that he once accidentally ate at Burger King. It’s not that he still has his childhood teddy bear, Mr. Buttons. It’s that he can’t stop thinking about a certain grubby American orphan. But just when he’s about to take action, a dangerous person from his past stages a dramatic midnight break-in, forcing Ian to accept that there’s something worse than an embarrassing crush— a secret that won’t stay buried. Coming December 28, 2011 In this book, Amy and Ian's crushes for each other are confirmed. Ian was planning to go to America and stay with the Cahills, so he can tell Amy how he felt about her. After hearing his mother was let out of jail and on parole, he begins contradicting himself and wonders whether he should go or not. Back in America, Amy happily readies the house for his visit, and that's saying a lot when Dan and his friend Atticus are there, making a huge mess. When Ian says he decides to go, Natalie gets furious because he would be leaving her alone when his mother could come to the house at any minute. (Isabel is supposed to be confined to the Boston area, but as quoted by Natalie, "Oh, right, because she's clearly so good at obeying the law.") Natalie storms off, and while Ian is looking for her, he hears a crash come from inside the Lucian wing. One inside, he sees a figure dressed in black. He chases this figure until they finally meet up in the garden. He unmasks this figure only to find...Isabel Kabra. Ian corners her by the gate, but then shames himself by letting her escape. He then has a change of heart and rushes out to find her, only to see that she has already vanished. Once back inside, he knows Amy will never forgive him if she finds out, and ends up "breaking his own heart" by telling himself Amy has no idea what it's like to be a Kabra. Ian gives Amy a call and tells her he is not coming, and acts very mean and rude towards her. Amy is crushed at first, but then Nellie makes her feel better. Amy decides to give a call to another crush, Evan Tolliver, her future boyfriend. Evan say he was glad that she called, and Amy says she was, too. The fragment of the ten digit code is: R. 'Rapid Fire 5: Turbulence' Amy Cahill knows her family needs to be prepared for the next Vesper ' ' attack, so she organizes a training weekend at the brand-new Cahill command center. However, Dan and the others would rather goof off than hone their secret agent skills. Can Amy channel her inner leader and bring everyone in line? Or will a surprise appearance by a Vesper assassin prove that she’s in over her head? Code: Fi Coming December 29, 2011 'Rapid Fire 6: Invasion' Dan Cahill loves hanging out with his new friend, Atticus Rosenbloom, a child prodigy whose genius IQ doesn’t stop him from playing video games or practicing ninja moves. It’s a relief to get to pretend to be a normal kid for once, and not worry about finding Clues or looking out for Vespers. But when Rosenbloom’s house is attacked by strange intruders, Dan has to rely on his Cahill training to keep them out. Are they normal burglars? Or does the Rosenbloom family have a secret of its own? Coming December 30, 2011 'Rapid Fire 7: Fireworks' The holidays can be hard for any family, but they’re particularly tough for the Cahills. Amy is exhausted from her training. Dan can’t forget the tragedies he witnessed on the Clue hunt. Ian and Natalie Kabra are trying to enjoy the London festivities, but it’s hard without their parents. Even superstar Jonah Wizard is having trouble getting into the holiday spirit. Amy knows there’s trouble on the horizon, but there’s no reason they shouldn’t enjoy themselves while they can. Taking advantage of their new fortune, Amy and Dan book a private plane and jet off to fetch the other Cahills for a New Years none of them will ever forget. Coming December 31, 2011 Category:Series One Category:Series Two Category:Books in Series One Category:Books in Series Two Category:Rapid Fire Category:Vespers Category:Cahill Family Category:Cahills vs Vespers Category:The 39 Clues Category:Lucian Category:Ekaterina Category:Tomas Category:Madrigal Category:Janus Category:Vespers